Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad for constituting an interior body mounted onto an inner side of an impact absorbing liner in a helmet and an interior body, particularly to an improvement of an interior body mounted attachably and detachably onto an inner side of an impact absorbing liner.